Redo
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Redun for TDI to suit Duncan and Gwen as a couple
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! i am not going to complete gwenderella. to tell ya the truth i didnt like it... it went smoother in my head and i was in my moods =D i am gonna re rite total drama island so if u dont like duncan and gwen well TOO BAD! no heat and good reviews.. i'm new and my computers an ass and kepts getting stuck xx Duncan's POV first x Oh and tell if i can make it better in anyway thnx.. i no i talk 2 much.. but i'll stop and let u read x**

* * *

><p>After getting the disappointing news, that we were gonna stay in a crap summer camp for our summer, our "Wanna be famous", ugly host, let us dry off, when i saw the hot, Goth girl, going into the girls cabin, on the left. Man i really wish she's on my team. My thoughts were interupted when i bumped into the door of the, right cabin which the boys were occupying. I fell and the Party Boy came to help me. But before going in.. I could have sworn I saw Goth girl looking at me and laughing. Which made me smile.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

I can't belive we were going to stay in this crap summer camp, i hate my brother! Atleast he let us dry off, since we fell in the river. I was walking to the cabin the girls were drying off in.

"Hey", the surfer girl said.

"Hi", I mumbeled. She just walked ahead. I was walking when i saw the Juvie, bumping into a closed door. I burst out laughing, before he went I could've sworn i saw him smiling at me, i wonder why? I was laughing so hard i fell from the steps, face first. Leshawna came and helped me.

"You OK, Girl?" she asked. I just nodded. This is going to be a long Summer!

* * *

><p>Ok so u like, tell if u want it better. I suppose its better than gwenderella and tell me if i ever over-do it k?<p>

review no heat i beg of u x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya so if you like it so far YOUR THE BEST... if you don't I HATE YOU and since you don't like don't even read... I'm gonna continue cuz i like it so far. thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the cabins: After drying off<strong>

We had all dried of, and we still had a good five or six minutes. We were all in a quite comfortable silence. According to me anyway.

"So guys", said Courtney, "Do you want to play a game". I did'nt mind.

"Yeah, sure what game?", asked Beth. I sighed and stood up.

"How about Truth or Dare?", I sugested. all the girls agreed to this. Courtney took out the bottel from her bag and we all sat down in a circle. Courtney sat dow too and put the bottel in the middel, and spinned it. It landed on me. I picked dare, Bridgette gave me my dare **[A.N. They got to know all the names while drying off!]**.

"Ok, Gwen, I dare you to, go and tell the bad boy to give one of the nerd a wedgie... if he does'nt you have do it yourself", I frowned.

"Which nerd?", I asked. Bridgette put on a thinking look.

"The Red Head String-Bee", She replied. Leshawna frowned and i gave Bridgette a "Who?" look. "You know the one that called Leshawna a Loud Girl..." I smirked.

"And to make sure you do it, I am coming with you" , said Leshawna. I nodded, we walked to the guys cabin.

**Duncan's POV**

Some one was hammering on our cabin, I got up and answered, and there stood, Goth girl and Leshawna i think. I turned sideways to let them in. I sat down and Goth girl sat beside me and whispered in my ear. "I want you to give, the dude who called Leshawna a loud girl a wedgie". I laughed.

"I would hardly call him a "dude" sweetheart, and not that I'm complaining but are you sure?", I asked, aloud. All the guys were looking at us. She nodded and whispered back to me,

"Yes! Its a dare", she said, "And if you don't do it have to, I don't wanna give a wedgie. Pleash", I snickered, and answered.

"Sure Sweetheart". I got up and gave harold a wedgie. All the guys burst out laughing, including me and the two girls too.

"What was that for", Harold asked his voice stiff with pain, which made me laugh.

"That was from me, Gwen.", Goth girl said, "It was dare, either I had to do it, or get him to", she explained, "Oh yea and thanks", she added to me. With that she left.

**Gwen's POV**

When we got to the our cabin we were laughing, cause of the look on Harold's - i think it was-, face. We spinned the bottel, and it landed on bridgette. I dared her to go to the guys cabin and drag the Party Boy, here, by the ear. i went with her.

**Duncan's POV**

Another knock on the door, this time it was Surfer girl and Gwen. Gwens hand was on her mouth, she was holding back laughter. Surfer girl walked up to Geoff, and dragged him by the ear. All the guys ,Gwen and I followed them. when we got there all the girls were on the floor laughing, including Gwen. i noticed a bottel, the were probably playing Truth and Dare. I walked up beside Geoff who was rubbing his ear in pain. All the guys, and I burst out laughing except Geoff ofcoarse.

When we heard Chris's voice, telling us to come to the fire-pit. We groaned and walked there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked ... again tell me if i can make it better... thank you.. if grammer problems.. i'm not actually Irish.. I am Latvian =D Sveiki, kā jūs.. Hope you liked!<strong>


	3. Teams

**Ok... Thank you "Jesus Lives", and yes i do speak latvian "Es runāju latviski", Ok chapter 3 xx =D**

**My Sis thinks I should add an disclaimer.. so... i Dont own Total drama or any Characters...**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Fire Pit- Duncan's POV<strong>

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks", Chris told us what we already knew, and hated. "The Campers sitting around you will be, your Cabin Mates, your Competiton and maybe even your Friends, ya dig?". Harold smiled beside me, I raised my fist at him, just to scare him, he kept smiling. I put my fist down and crossed my arms again and he looked down and frowned. "The Camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off", he contiued, " will win 100,000 Dollars."

"Excuse me, what would the sleeping arrangements be?" I asked, "Because I would like to request a bunk under her", I continued pointing to heather. Who looked a bit freaked out... but not the person I was hoping to see the reaction of.

"They're not co-ed are they?", she asked, I smirked.

"Noo", replied Chris smiling BIG.. "Girls, get one side of the cabin and Dudes get the other". Thank you Mr. Over-Explainer! And once again Lindsay proved she was a Dumb-Blonde, by saying "Excuse me, Kyle can I have the cabin with lake veiw since I am the preetiest", she thinks she's the prettiest, HAA! Chris answered something, but i didnt hear, i noticed Gwen, but she was'nt looking at me... Her teal and black hair were awsome.. i quickly snapped out of it, jus in case someone noticed me. Man why am i acting like this? I don't know.

**Leshawna's POV**

Huh? Why was that White Boy with the mohawk looking at Gwen all googley-eyed. Maybe he likes her. He was looking at her... cause the only people there were Tyler and Owen, and I doubt he was looking at them.

**Back to Duncan's POV**

I heard Gwen saying regretfully "This cannot be happening". When Owen caught Gwen and Tyler by the neck, chocking them. I spotted a deer and started giving it a noogie. i saw from the corner of my eye, Gwen looking scared

Chris continued "Hears the deal", he said raising a paper "We're gonna split you into two teams". He continued " if i call your name go stand over there".

**No POV**

"Gwen", he called, "Trent... Heather... Cody... Lindsay... Beth... Kadie... Owen... Leshawna...Justin... And... Noah", he called and the added "From this momment on, you are officialy known as the Screaming Gophers". He threw the flag and Owen caught it yelling "YEAH! i'm a Gopher woo!".

**Gwen's POV**

I can't belive that Oaf, was happy about being a Gopher.

**No POV**

Chris continued, "The rest of you, over there", He called out names "Geoff... Bridgette... DJ... Tyler... Sadie... Izzy... Courtney... Izekiel... Duncan... Eva... Harold...MOVE OVE MOVE!

* * *

><p>Ok it took long cuz i had to watch the episode while riting and then my ass of a computer got stuck wen i was just finished... But i think i got almost all gwen and duncan related details :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Duncan's POV**

Our sadistic host, let us get setteled in our cabins. I was walking there... when I saw the CIT dragging.. well more like trying to drag Sadie in... and on the other side... Gwen had already Kadie in and was going in herself. Somewhere behind me, I heard Owen yelling "Yeah!, I'm a Gopher, whoo", and like on que.. Gwen stepped out of the cabin and gave Owen a SUPER wedgie. She pulled his Undies to his head **[Like The Hoodie Wedgie... In sonny with the chance.. high school miserble... **that** marth gave grady]**

**"**STOP BEING HAPPY ABOUT BEING A GoPHER YOU GOPHER!", I heard her yell at him. then Owen came walking with his undies on his head, his head down, followed by Gwen. She ws muttering something under her breath. All I could make out was "Oaf" and "Gopher". Probably abou Owen I thought. I stood there amazed that a tiny figure like her could give a jumbo wedgie to a jumbo guy. She stopped in front of me and laughed. "Can't belive the Oaf is happy about being a Gopher". she said. I laughed, there was a silence, where we looked into each other's eyes and she walked away.

**Confessional**

Gwen: Ok so far this stinks!

Duncan:Well Ok so Gwen's Cute... I'm getting her by the end of this season :D

Lindsay: I dont get it, where's the camera guy.

Leshawna: Now why was the Bab Boy making googoo eyes at My Girl Gwen

*Duck putting on lipstick*

**Confessionals **

**Duncan's POV Still**

I was walking to my teams cabin when I saw Cody getting thrown out of the girls cabin. Nice. Bet it was Gwen who threw him out. Then once again Linsay proved to be dumb. Gwen was walking and she said "Where are the out-lids... i want to plug in my straightning iron". Chris answered but i did'nt pay attention. After a while there was really loud scream! We all checked and it was Lindsay, screaming because a coakroach. Everyone screamed.. well all except Gwen. DJ jumped on gwen's bed and broke it... ooo. I saw an axe and grabbed it. I chopped the coakroach in half. Gwen smiled her beautiful smile.

"Well, thats one way to kill it", she said. I smirked.

"If you ever see one of those again", said Tyler to Lindsay, "just tell me, cause i can do that too".

"Pfft, they always go for the jocks", I said.

"Not me", replied Gwen and with that she walked off. with everyone else to the mess hall. I love that woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!... So i just wanted to say thank u for reviews... I LOVE U... especially Duncanandgwen4ever... I love you stories... well the one's i read i loved anyway... but i bet ur others a grand 2 xx... Now to business (I love saying that)... I wont be riting 2 much skoll jus started boooooooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Mess hall with chef... Duncan's POV<strong>

I stood there. everyone had gone out already. "Pfft... they always go for the jocks".

"Not me". Did that mean she wanted to go out with me, or was she just saying that in genral. My stomach rumbeled, man i was hungry.

There was a place in line behind Gwen. I took it. Then some angry dude starting yelling

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food and sit your butts down NOW!", I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Sweetheart", I said to Gwen.

"Hey", she said, in a bored voice, without turning around. I did'nt know what to say. She seems unefected.

"So... you don't go for the jocks,eh?", I asked. She trned around, her eyebrows raised.

"Yea, thats exacly what i said in the cabin", she turned around again. I was gonna say something, but our turn in line came.

"Eh... I don't wanna be predictable and complain on the first day", Gwen said "but I think mine just moved". We all sat down. Chris came in. "Welcome to the main lodge". He smiled big.

"Dude, can we order on pizza", Geoff asked, and a buthcher knife missed him by an inch.

Chris told us our first challenge starts in an hour.

We ate our sloppe, most people did'nt even eat. I looked up at Gwen, it looked like, the ditz was talking about her favourite lipgloss. She rolled he beatifull Charcole eyes. I did'nt notice but I was staring and nearly drooling.

"Your never going to go out with her", Geoff told. I snapped out of it.

"Did'nt say i wanted to", I replied.

"You did'nt have to", He shot back.

"And -Just asking- why won't I go out with her?", I asked.

"Eh.. your on different teams.. If you date her... you will be betraying us". Will I really... but look at her she's so right for me. Gwen got up from her seat and made her way to the trash can... on her way she whispered "Kill me", to me.

"Only if you kill me first", I replied pointing at justin who was going on about his favourite hair gell, I tossed my tray away too. I think I'm in love!


	6. Pranks x

**Hiii... thanks for the good reviews... oh yea n no probs on the shoutouts... I might be moving so i dunno wen i'm getting internet... I will use my fone sometimes tho so.. keep a lookout xx from now on i'm just gonna rite _D _OR _G for POV's k?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>G<strong>_

After Chris told us our first challenge starts in an hour, we all went our separate ways. I went into the woods with Bridgette and Leshawna. I know Bridgette and I were on different but I don't give a damn.

**_D_**

I was wondering what to do, after eating. Maybe pull a few pranks or so. I saw Gwen going in the woods with Bridgette and Leshawna.

"Hey guys", I yelled to DJ and Geoff. Both of the looked up

"you guys wanna go into the woods... you know follow the girls", I asked smirking

"What girls?", DJ asked

"Its not the squealings is it?", Geoff added a bit scared, I smirked.

"Nope... Its Gwen, Leshawna, and bridgette",

"I'm in", DJ said

"agreed!", Geoff agreed and we set off folowing the girls.

**_G_**

We were in the woods, Bridgette was taking the branch out of our way. I turned around and I could have sworn I saw a neon green mohawk and a cow boy hat. I whispered in Leshawna's ear what I saw, she told Bridgette and we all huddled up to whisper. MWAHAHAHAHAH! this is gonna be funny

We just continued walking throwing booby traps along the way to distract the boys so we have enough time for the ultimate!

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: This is gonna be FUN**

**Confessionals**

We jumped into the bushes hehe! The boys came in sight.

"Dudes where did the go?", Geoff asked

"I don't know buddy", Duncan said fustrated. Besides they were all cowered in Sauce! 3, 2, 1

Duncan was caught upside down by the leg covered in honey! Me and the girls burst out laughing coming from the bushes. The boys looked totally lost. We told them everything.

"GET ME DOWN NOW!", Duncan yelled.

"No, not till you tell why you were following us", Bridgette yelled.

"Cause, your hot?", Geoff answered. I rolled my eyes and handed them a long, thin branch.

"Good luck", i said my voice high and sweet and we all made our way to the camp!

* * *

><p><strong>U like I love R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Duncan's POV**

Me and the boys finally found our way back to camp. When we got there everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed at us. I had to show them my fist to quiten them. But as we made through the place people snickered all the same. I saw Gwen climbing a tree but smirking at us. Bridgette and Leshawna were a bit ahead of her on the tree.

**Loudspeaker: everyone get in your baiting suit and meet at the hill.**

Gwen looked hot in her baiting suit. we went first DJ an Princess did'nt go. Everyone on the Gophers jumped. Izzy swaped with sadie. In the end we were the ones having to make someone go home and it was Izikeal. At night I saw Gwen going into the woods. I think a little payback is in seastion. I went behind her pulled out my hook and ran in and scared her. She was'nt scared at didnt even jump.

"What?", I asked confused she laughed heading the other way. Back to camp. I followed.

"You don't go for the jocks... eh?", I asked cheekily.

"NO!" she yelled annoyed.

"So who do you go for?", she loked surprised, but answered.

"Ehh... you know the dangerous type, not scarred of anything, ass-holes funny jerks, simply Juvies like you". She did'nt know it but she just told me what i needed to know.


	8. Chapter 8

_**D**_

"Morning", Chris greeted "Hope you slept well". I was only half listning, I was half asleep! "OK hope your all ready cause your next challenge begins in 1 minute". He announced. Owen said something about breakfast. I was looking at Gwen even when messed up her hair looked cool. Something Chris said got me wide awake "Right after you finish your 20K run". Me and Geoff had to hold Eva back from killing Chris.

We started running, I ran up beside Gwen, "Hey, Sunshine", I greeted. Harold came up beside us "Do you know how much longer?", He asked.

"Don't walk beside me!", Gwen said. I snickered. Chris came in on an electric scooter, "Ppl if you don't run you don't eat!", He announced. We finally reached the Mess hall. Tired, out of breath. Gwen fell on her knees. Harold came last.

"Wait a minute if they lost, that means we won", Gwen yelled. The gophers cheered.

"Woah, that wasnt the challenge", Chris told.

"What did he just say?", Gwen asked.

"Who's... HUNGRY!". In front of us we saw Food, actual food.

**Confessionals**

**Owen:FOOD!**

**Confessionals**

So Chris told us we had to stay awake, Gwen and I were talking all the way and turns out we were the last against each other.

"Time bathroom break, any takers?", Chris asked.

"I've held it this long sweetheart I can hold it a little longer", I said to Gwen.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for 10 mor chapters?", Gwen smirked. I took it chris told me I had 5minutes. I took a sleep on the can, so I guess Gwen won.


End file.
